


C рождеством

by More_of_This



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, In the end, M/M, Shenanigans, These Idiots, Yurio solving shit unintentionally, christmas trees, he was just complaining really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_of_This/pseuds/More_of_This
Summary: In which Yuuri learns that small things can sometimes be a Big Deal™ to Victor Nikiforov.





	C рождеством

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



> I really wished that my life hadn't gotten as crazy as it did, but I still had a really good time writing this little snippet. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading it as well!
> 
> (Also, fun fact, in Russia, Christmas is celebrated in January, after New Year's Eve, because they keep the Russian Orthodox calendar. I figured you might find it interesting.)

“I don’t know Phichit,” Yuuri sighed into his phone. The air was so cold that he could barely breathe without having his scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth.

“I really don’t know how we’re doing. I mean one moment we were unpacking boxes and then the next thing I know he’s giving me the cold shoulder and I’m just here guessing what I did wrong.”

It really was odd.

He’d settled into Saint-Petersburg quite nicely. Maybe things went too smoothly, now that he thought about it. Sure, it had taken them a while to unpack everything, what with him still being a professional figure skater, and Victor preparing for his comeback next season.

But it was all nice and cool and not a cloud in the sky.

His sister had told him that maybe they were experiencing a rough patch over finally living together and finding out more about each other than they wanted to and blah blah. But that couldn’t be it because they had lived together in Hasetsu already and he sure as hell knew about Victor’s habit to leave his socks everywhere and it drove him up the walls, sure, but he still loved him.

“Things are busy, aren’t they?” Phichit replied thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s just because he’s under a lot of stress and pressure. He’s got a lot to prove, coming back. You know how people can get in these situations.”

Yuuri sighed, he tugged at his beanie a little and turned into the street of their skating rink. “Maybe. I’ll talk to him about it.” He mused.

“You mean you haven’t?” Phichit deadpanned. “Talked to him about what the problem might be?”

Yuuri ducked into his scarf, cheeks tinted red. He’d wanted to, but he really hadn’t known where to start.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you should know by now that communication is the key to a healthy marriage, and-“

Before his friend could launch into a whole rant about how he needed to get his act together and sort things out like a normal functioning adult like the relationship councilor he really was at heart, Yuuri stepped into the warmth of the skating rink and cut him off.

“Look, I’ll talk to him,” he said hastily. “But I gotta go now, I just arrived at the rink and I don’t have a lot of reserved time today. I’ll talk to you later.”

And then he just hung up. He stood in the entrance hall for a few moments, phone still in hand.

Well that didn’t help. Then again, Phichit was probably right. He had to talk to Viktor about what the problem might be.

He sighed and decided to file it away for later. Practice first. Relationship teetering on the brink of destruction later.

 

 

 

 

 

Halfway through practice, an aching hip told him that maybe he’d had enough today. He beat a hand against the ice in frustration and started to get up.

“ _Vitya told me you flub your jumps when you have shit on your mind but this is worse than I ever imagined_.”

Yuuri wiped his the shaved ice off his knees and looked up at Yurio from his hunched over position. The kid leaned over the edge of the rink. Looking thoughtful. Yuuri had gotten about half of what the kid had told him, but enough to know that it wasn’t too flattering.

Ever since he had moved, Yurio had decided that he wouldn’t be speaking English anymore half of the time; because ‘you live in Saint-Petersburg now, learn some fucking Russian’ (at least that’s what Victor had translated the whole rant to). As annoying as it was, he supposed that it did help improve his language skills. He mostly picked up a lot of things he shouldn’t say, though. But he appreciated it.

“And Victor has been moody as shit all week. What happened between you guys. It’s December, usually he turns into a disgustingly happy piece of crap around this time of the year, it’s disgusting,” the kid continued in English.

Yuuri figured that he took a bit of pity on him. He skated over to where Yurio was standing and leaned on the balustrade.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. Yurio might not have been the first person he would have thought of to talk to about his predicament, but Phichit hadn’t really been of any help, and he figured that he might as well talk about it since Yurio knew Victor better than most.

“Did you kick the dog?” Yurio deadpanned. “The only thing I can think of to make him this upset is kicking the dog.”

“What- God! No! Why would I ever kick the dog?”

Yurio shot him a look that only a teenager could physically muster. “It was that or you saying you didn’t want to go to Christmas Mass with his mother.”

Yuuri paused. He remembered having a discussion about that the other day.

“You told him you didn’t want to go to Christmas Mass with his mother didn’t you?” Yurio groaned.

Yuuri didn’t know why he felt so defensive about it, really. “I did not!” he huffed. “I just said I was tired of unpacking all day and we would talk about it later.”

He was mildly impressed by how well Yuri Plisetski could _judge_ without saying a single word. (Maybe it was another teenager thing.)

“Look, it’s been very busy what with him making a comeback and moving and… stuff. We haven’t even gotten around to buying a chrismas tree yet.”

There was one heartbeat of silence before Yurio smacked himself in the face. “Oh my god,” he said, turning his look skyward. “ _How are you guys the adults?_ ”

Then he looked Yuuri dead in the eye. “He’s upset over the Christmas tree.” He said, completely and utterly done.

Yuuri blinked. “It’s just a tree?” he asked, unsure.

“No, no,” Yurio insisted. “Victor skipped practice to go get a fucking Christmas tree last year. He fucking loves Christmas. He drives out of time to get one in the forest himself.”

“Is that even legal?”

Yurio shrugged. “Everybody does it. The point is that you need to get the fucking thing so I don’t have to look at both of your moping-ass faces anymore. It’s annoying.”

 

 

 

 

The lights were on in the kitchen when he entered their apartment again a few hours later. Victor didn’t react when he walked in and kept his back turned.

“Hey,” Yuuri started softly. Victor looked at him for a split second but otherwise didn’t acknowledge his presence. “I’ve been thinking-“ he started, then sighed and wondered why he was even taking the kid’s advice at all. It just seemed a bit silly to him. But he continued. “I’ve been thinking we should get a Christmas tree tomorrow.”

Victor stopped stirring in his pot of soup.

“I thought you had practice tomorrow,” he said flatly.

Makkachin padded into the room. Yuuri scratched him behind the ear absently.

“Well, I have practice every day. But… we should go before all the good trees are gone… you know?”

There was a moment in which Yuuri thought he had gotten it all wrong after all, but then Victor turned around, lifted him off the ground and smiled the brightest smile Yuuri had seen in ages.

“We’ll go get the prettiest tree there is!” he said happily.

 

For the rest of the night, he kept babbling on and on about how they would decorate the house and what they would cook when Victor’s mother would come over to visit them.

That’s when Yuuri learned, that Christmas really WAS a big deal in Russia. Or at least the Russia he was living in, at that moment.  


End file.
